mickeysuguinetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
The MickeySugui Parallax Universal Recognition Servers
|-|About=The MickeySugui Parallax Universal Recognition Servers (or the MSPURS, stylized as MS.PURS, pronuounced either em-spuhrs or em-ehs-pee-yoo-arr-ehs) are controlled by the President of the Parallax and MickeySugui, its creator. They are responsible for the events happening on the Parallax, much like coding a large-scale program. They are coded using the most reliable programming language MickeySugui knows—JavaScript. History Pre-YouTube Activity (his first drawing (2009?) to 2015) Nothing was mentioned about the MS.PURS. The only way to remove a Character is to just kill him/her because MickeySugui care less about animating stuff and his YouTube account, which has been untouched. YouTube Activity (August 30, 2016 to Present) Still, nothing was mentioned about the MS.PURS even a single Server. But MickeySugui developed his population control. He now declared that Characters will now be removed from the universe if banned. How to Obliviate objects is still not declared. During the Hiatus Now, MS.SPURSs are now used to control life events and also objects. Oh, and also codes for better performance. |-|Types Of MS.PURS=This is a list of the following MS.PURS or The Servers' recognition server types. - Code Recognition=This MS.PURS recognition group lists down all properties and all other types of existing programming languages, even if not widely used. They are automatically updated to the newest version of the language. - CSS=This lists down all attributes and properties from the original CSS to CSS3. Cascading Style Sheets (CSS) is a style sheet language used for describing the presentation of a document written in a markup language. Although most often used to set the visual style of web pages and user interfaces written in HTML and XHTML, the language can be applied to any XML document, including plain XML, SVG and XUL, and is applicable to rendering in speech, or on other media. Along with HTML and JavaScript, CSS is a cornerstone technology used by most websites to create visually engaging webpages, user interfaces for web applications, and user interfaces for many mobile applications. CSS is designed primarily to enable the separation of presentation and content, including aspects such as the layout, colors, and fonts.3 This separation can improve content accessibility, provide more flexibility and control in the specification of presentation characteristics, enable multiple HTML pages to share formatting by specifying the relevant CSS in a separate .css file, and reduce complexity and repetition in the structural content. Separation of formatting and content makes it possible to present the same markup page in different styles for different rendering methods, such as on-screen, in print, by voice (via speech-based browser or screen reader), and on Braille-based tactile devices. It can also display the web page differently depending on the screen size or viewing device. Readers can also specify a different style sheet, such as a CSS file stored on their own computer, to override the one the author specified. Changes to the graphic design of a document (or hundreds of documents) can be applied quickly and easily, by editing a few lines in the CSS file they use, rather than by changing markup in the documents. The CSS specification describes a priority scheme to determine which style rules apply if more than one rule matches against a particular element. In this so-called cascade, priorities (or weights) are calculated and assigned to rules, so that the results are predictable. The CSS specifications are maintained by the World Wide Web Consortium (W3C). Internet media type (MIME type) text/css is registered for use with CSS by RFC 2318 (March 1998). The W3C operates a free CSS validation service for CSS documents.Wikipedia (CSS) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cascading_Style_Sheet - C=This lists down all C codes from its release date to today. As we all know, C (/ˈsiː/, as in the letter c) is a general-purpose, imperative computer programming language, supporting structured programming, lexical variable scope and recursion, while a static type system prevents many unintended operations. By design, C provides constructs that map efficiently to typical machine instructions, and therefore it has found lasting use in applications that had formerly been coded in assembly language, including operating systems, as well as various application software for computers ranging from supercomputers to embedded systems. C was originally developed by Dennis Ritchie between 1969 and 1973 at Bell Labs, and used to re-implement the Unix operating system. It has since become one of the most widely used programming languages of all time, with C compilers from various vendors available for the majority of existing computer architectures and operating systems. C has been standardized by the American National Standards Institute (ANSI) since 1989 and subsequently by the International Organization for Standardization (ISO). C is an imperative procedural language. It was designed to be compiled using a relatively straightforward compiler, to provide low-level access to memory, to provide language constructs that map efficiently to machine instructions, and to require minimal run-time support. Despite its low-level capabilities, the language was designed to encourage cross-platform programming. A standards-compliant and portably written C program can be compiled for a very wide variety of computer platforms and operating systems with few changes to its source code. The language has become available on a very wide range of platforms, from embedded microcontrollers to supercomputers.Wikipedia © http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/C_(programming_language) - C♯=This lists down all C-Sharp codes from its release date to today. C♯ (pronounced as see sharp) is a multi-paradigm programming language encompassing strong typing, imperative, declarative, functional, generic, object-oriented (class-based), and component-oriented programming disciplines. It was developed by Microsoft within its .NET initiative and later approved as a standard by Ecma (ECMA-334) and ISO (ISO/IEC 23270:2006). C♯ is one of the programming languages designed for the Common Language Infrastructure. C# is a general-purpose, object-oriented programming language. Its development team is led by Anders Hejlsberg. The most recent version is C♯ 7.0, which was released in 2017 along with Visual Studio 2017.Wikipedia (C♯)http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/C_Sharp_(programming_language) - C++=This lists down all C++ codes from its release date to today. C++ (pronounced cee plus plus /ˈsiː plʌs plʌs/) is a general-purpose programming language. It has imperative, object-oriented and generic programming features, while also providing facilities for low-level memory manipulation. It was designed with a bias toward system programming and embedded, resource-constrained and large systems, with performance, efficiency and flexibility of use as its design highlights.5 C++ has also been found useful in many other contexts, with key strengths being software infrastructure and resource-constrained applications, including desktop applications, servers (e.g. e-commerce, web search or SQL servers), and performance-critical applications (e.g. telephone switches or space probes).6 C++ is a compiled language, with implementations of it available on many platforms. Many vendors provide C++ compilers, including the Free Software Foundation, Microsoft, Intel, and IBM. C++ is standardized by the International Organization for Standardization (ISO), with the latest standard version ratified and published by ISO in December 2014 as ISO/IEC 14882:2014 (informally known as C++14). The C++ programming language was initially standardized in 1998 as ISO/IEC 14882:1998, which was then amended by the C++03, ISO/IEC 14882:2003, standard. The current C++14 standard supersedes these and C++11, with new features and an enlarged standard library. Before the initial standardization in 1998, C++ was developed by Bjarne Stroustrup at Bell Labs since 1979, as an extension of the C language as he wanted an efficient and flexible language similar to C, which also provided high-level features for program organization. The C++17 standard is due in July 2017, with the draft largely implemented by some compilers already, and C++20 is the next planned standard thereafter. Many other programming languages have been influenced by C++, including C#, D, Java, and newer versions of C.Wikipedia (C++) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/C++ - Others=We also serve other languages, such as Java, Lua, JavaScript and all other approximately 500 more terms. }} - Portal Compatibility Recognition (PCR)=The MS.PURS.PCR station controls the amount of portals in the Parallax. Limit The limit is 1,000,000,000,000,000 (one quadrillion), but now Portals are appearing 1,000,000,000 times a second and some portals were frequently crashing, so that limit is set to 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (one vigintillion) to prevent more problems. Rate Recently, almost 1,000,000,000 were appearing every 100 milliseconds, or 1 second. - Object Recognition=This recognizes all types of objects and food. - More= - MMC Camera Recognition=This lists down all users of the MMC Camera, specifically the Media. - User Account Control=This lists down all YouTube accounts based on the MickeySugui Network Group of Channels. - More= }} }} |-|Trivia= *The MS.PURS's acronym could've been based off the acronym of HPRC (Hand-Powered Recovery Center) or even the HPHPRCC (Hand-Powered Hand-Powered Recovery Center Creator). *The Servers actually looked like enlarged versions of the Announcer Speaker Boxes, which had been graphic-relative. * References Category:Objects Category:Services offered by the MMN